The objective of the Clinical Cancer Education Program for the period from July 1, 1981 to June 30, 1982 are: (1) Continue support for multidisciplinary and elective aspects of oncological programs: cancer "core" teaching; student elective, graduate, and postgraduate clinical cancer education programs; continuing education in cancer related areas. (2) Continue inventory, evaluation, and improvement of current cancer related medical school curriculum as it pertains to both "core" curriculum and specialty and subspecialty programs. (3) Utilize and prove the effectiveness of interinstitutional oncology test item pool. (4) Meet the identified and expanding need for oncology clinical nurse specialists.